¿One Stupid Smile?
by KuroNekoChes
Summary: Bueno.. Aquí una de mis parodias! / Ingo se encontraba frustrado. ¿Cómo una simple estúpida sonrisa no podía hacer? / Leedla para saber más!  Ingo&Emmet
1. ¿Different?

**Notas del Autora: **_Ohayo! Aquí vengo con un mini-fic. Me inspiré por una imágenes que vi en de Ingo (conocido en Japón como Nobori) y Emmet (conocido en Japón como Kudari). La verdad me encanta estos gemelos. Son tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes! (casi me los comería a besos, aunque me muera por el intento - ya que seguramente Ingo me pegará muy fuerte-) Ah! Lo saqué de un mini comic que encontré por - _.net/7658517

_La última parte me la inventé yo, pero el resto lo saqué de allí._

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al creador de la Saga Pokémon (Blanco y Negro)._**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Different?<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**- Part 1 -**

_¿Cómo había llegado a esto?_

Los ojos tormenta del joven Ingo miraba a la distancia a su hermano mellizo. Esa sonrisa que no se le quitaba ni a son ni a sombra, esa risita alegre y vivaz que siempre emite su jovial voz a los trabajadores y entrenadores del Metro Batalla.

_No lo pillo._

Los ojos del mayor miraban atento a cada movimiento de su hermano mellizo, cada gesto, palabra, _sonrisa_...

_¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba. Era unas de las tantas preguntas que se hacía en la cabeza. Siguió callado, sumiso en sus pensamientos, mientras no apartaba ni un momento los ojos de la silueta tan parecida a la de él.

_¿Por qué no me aceptan igual que él?_

_Mi hermano es solo mi gemelo._

_¿De verdad somos tan diferentes?_

Frunció el ceño molesto. Miró el empleado, el encargado de guiar a los entrenadores en unos de los trenes y revisar cuantos habían entrado y salido de la estación batalla.

_Quizás si hago los mismo que él..._

El joven se acercó al empleado desde atrás que estaba revisando animado la lista de que estuviera todo en orden.

- ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? - preguntó el joven jefe del Metro Batalla mientras se lo preguntaba desde atrás.

- Ah, no. Gracias Jefe - dijo mientras giraba su rostro con una sonrisa en el rostro a su jefe mientras hablaba - Lo tengo todo controlado aho- - se le había quedado la garganta atolondrada, la piel se le palideció de golpe, empezó a ponerse nervioso (mejor dicho, tuvo miedo).- -RA! - dijo/gritó al fin al ver la cara seria de Ingo que le mandaba.

- A-ah, no. Esta bien, solo que...

- ¿¡MASTER INGO! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento señor! ¡Voy a trabajar más señor!

- Es-esper- - intentó hablar el joven de cabellos cenizas al empleado, pero este hablaba en voz alta (mejor dicho casi gritando) sin que le dejara explicarle lo que quería decir.

- ¡V-voy a ir ahora a mi sitio correspondiente! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, señor! - dijo mientras empezaba a marcharse (mejor dicho, corriendo).

El mayor de los mellizos lo miró irse, sin entender nada, sorprendido.

_¿Por qué se habrá ido corriendo?_

Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba donde su trabajador se había marchado.

•

•

•

~ Por la Tarde ~

•

•

•

Llegó a casa exhausto. Ingo suspiró mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, su gorro y se aflojaba su corbata. Se dirigió al baño, para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe y mirarse en el espejo que había en la habitación.

Observó su reflejo, tan idéntico a su hermano mellizo. Como toda la gente les había dicho de pequeños, como dos gotas de agua. En su mente apareció la sonrisa inconfundible de su _estúpido_ hermanito.

_Quizás debería intentar sonreír._

**To be Cont...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales de la Autora: <strong>_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido? Dejadme mucho reviews! Que esto aún no ha acabado! (En realidad hay cuatro parte, pero muy cortas.)_


	2. ¿Smile?

**Notas de la Autora: **_ ¿Qué os ha parecido el primero? Espero que os guste el siguiente! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Smile?<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**- Part 2 -**

Ingo miraba su reflejo. Concentrado. Intentó hacer una sonrisa, ganándose una mueca rara. Intentó de nuevo, pero la mueca se le ensanchó, haciendo que forcejara sus labios para intentar curvarlos, pero nada, seguía siendo la misma mueca rara.

**¡BAM!**

El ruido, las pisadas y el portazo de que alguien había entrado en la habitación hicieron que el mayor dejara lo que estaba haciendo de repente.

- ¡Estoy en casaaaa! - la voz vivaz de su _tonto _hermano indicaba que había llegado a casa. Ingo lo miraba desde el reflejo del espejo.- Me dijeron que te habías ido muy pronto así que, decidí también venir a casa y-

- Emmet.- fue cortado por la llamada de su mellizo.

- ¿S-sí! - preguntó el menor mientras el otro lo observaba. Eso le extraño mucho - ¿Pasa algo? - sonrió mientras preguntaba a Ingo.

_Es aquella sonrisa._

- ¿Qué pasa, Ingo? - preguntó de nuevo Emmet.

_Esa puta sonrisa._

_¿¡Cómo puede tener esa sonrisa para ser superior a mí!_

_Soy uno de los responsables._

_Solo mantengo en orden el metro._

_Yo lo hago TODO._

_Él solo está sonriendo._

_¿¡Cómo puede ser que a él lo acepten más!_

_¡Solo por ser un idiota feliz!_

_¡No tiene sentido!_

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué. por qué?_

- H-hey Ingo, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto ya dudoso y confuso Emmet al ver que su hermano no respondía.

_¿¡POR QUÉ!_

**¡CRASH!**

El ruido de un cristal romperse fue lo que Emmet se sorprendió, su hermano había dado un puñetazo al espejo haciendo que este se agrietara y que su mano sangrara. Ingo ya no podía más. Jadeaba frustrado.

- Me voy a mi cama. - sentenció el mayor.

- Pero Ing-

**¡SLAM!**

Emmet se quedó callado, mirando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Su característica sonrisa de siempre no estaba adornado en su rostro, era sustituida por una mirada preocupada y confusa. ¿Había echo algo malo?

**To be Cont...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales de la Autora: <strong>_¿Reviews? Pleaseeeeee!_


	3. ¿Cry?

**Notas de la Autora: **_Valeeee... Este si que es más corto. Je,je,je... - ríe nerviosa- E-Enjoy! Que ya llegamso al final!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cry?<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**- Part 3 -**

Ingo se encontraba tumbado en la cama, de lado frontal, de espaldas. Su cuarto estaba todo a oscuras. La cara del joven jefe de batalla estaba bañada de lágrimas.

_Soy un idiota._

Pensó mientras sus ojos tormenta no paraban de salir ese líquido salado llamado lágrimas de ellas.

El mayor de los mellizos se encontraba caminando asta llegar a la estación de trenes. Lo que le extraño era ver a cierta persona revoltosa, idiota y feliz por el lugar.

- ¿Hum? - observó que no estaba con la dependienta, con el empleado que daba la señal con el silbato la hora de la partida de los trenes. Nada.

_Emmet llega tarde... Esta mañana había salido antes que yo._

_Posiblemente estará en otro lugar..._

Pensaba mientras arreglaba su gorra de su cabeza. Era raro no ver al hiperactivo de Emmet por aquí.

- ¡INGO! - o eso es lo que pensaba cuando escuchó el grito inconfundible de su hermano. Se cruzó de brazos, lo que no se esperaba era el abrazo brusco que izo que los dos cayeran al suelo - ¡INGO!

**¡PAM!**

Ingo quedó debajo de su hermano, mientras que Emmet quedó arriba del mayor mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura. - ¡Ingo! ¡Ingo, Ingo! ¡Ingo! ¡Ingo! ¡Ingooooo! - no paró de repetir su nombre, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Ingo se sonrojó al ver en la postura en la que estaban, sobre todo que se avergonzaba de que Emmet se comportara como un crío pequeño. No sabía que hacer, así que, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombros derecho de su mellizo para luego apartarle de él.

- ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES! ¡QUÍTATE! - dijo mientras lo apartaba de golpe. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver el estado de su pequeño hermano. - ¿Emmet...? - preguntó mientras miraba con sorpresa la cara llorosa e infantil de su reflejo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Emmet llorar de esa forma que le sorprendió mucho verlo así. ¿Por qué lloraba?

**To be Cont...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales de la Autora: <strong>_¿Reviews?_


	4. ¿End or not?

**Notas de la Autora: **_Y aquí el último! Ya dije que eran cuatro partes! Espero que os aya gustado este mini-fic y que no os aya decepcionado... - se deprime un poco- Bueno... ¡Enjoyyy!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿End or not?<strong>

_Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_

**- Part 4 -**

- ¿Emmet? - preguntó de nuevo al menor mientras lo miraba preocupado.

- ¡I-Ingo! - se abrazo al mayor por el cuello mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos no paraban de salir.

- ¡Emmet! ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo mientras lo miraba entre serio y preocupado, quería saber por qué y quién había echo llorar a su hermano, frunció el ceño molesto ante el pensamiento. ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a su único hermano? - Emmet. ¿Te izo daño alguien? ¿Te robaron algo? ¿Insultado o algo? ¡Dime! - dijo mientras lo miraba serio. Emmet solo izo un movimiento de cabeza en negación. Eso le confundió. ¿Nada? - No te entiendo... - sentenció mientras hacía una mueca rara, en verdad no comprendía lo que había ocurrido para que su hermano llorara. - Explícate...

Los ojos de Emmet se fijaron a los de Ingo, sin aún parar de llorar claro. Hipó mientras trataba de hablar. - P-por qué... - hipó de nuevo mientras el mayor enarcaba una ceja mientras esperaba a que continuara. - Por qué... Por qué... ¡Te enfadaste ayeeeer! - lloriqueó mientras abrazaba de nuevo con fuerza. Ingo solo quedó perplejo. ¿E-enfadarse a-ayer? - ¿He echo algo malo para que pegaras un puñetazo ayer al espejo y sangraras? - dijo mientras no paraba de llorar. Ingo no sabía que decir. ¿Era por eso? ¿Solo por eso lloraba? ¿Por qué él se había enfadado?

- Emmet... - el menor lo miró sin parar de llorar.- Yo... No estoy enfadado. - dijo mientras miraba a otra parte con el ceño fruncido y algo ¿avergonzado? y ¿frustrado? por haber sido él que había sido el causante de que llorara. No pensaba que llegaría a esos extremos... Solo estaba molesto por no poder sonreír como su hermano. Aún estaba frustrado por lo de ayer. ¿Cómo? Una simple y estúpida sonrisa ¿no podía hacer? - Y no llores. Es de cobardes.

- ¿De verdad? - Ingo chasqueó la lengua mientras asentía. Emmet observó las mejillas teñidas de rojo de su reflejo, no era la primera vez que le veía sonrojado (además de que él era el **único **en verle en ese estado) al _serio, aburrido _y _ soso _hermano mayor. Sonrió al ver que este estaba ¡sonrojado!, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al verle en ese estado. El mayor lo miró encontrándose con la sonrisa tan característica de su _tonto_ hermanito.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué e-esa sonr-risa? - preguntó entre nervioso y serio Ingo. Sabía que su hermano sonreía mucho, pero nunca de ese tipo de _sonrisas_. Emmet solo amplió la sonrisa mientras a la vez daba un risita de una niña enamorada y divertida. Eso alarmó a Ingo que intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, tenía a su hermano encima suyo. - ¿D-de q-qué te r-ríes? ¡Emmet!

- Ji,ji,ji. Ingo-chaaaan~ ¿Sabes una cosa? - Ingo sudó frío mientras miraba atento a Emmet. ¿Q-qué le iba a hacer? - Sabes... ¡Te quiero tantooo! - el menor abrazó con felicidad a su hermano, mientras esté se sonrojaba e intentaba - inútilmente - quitar a Emmet de encima de él y soltarse. Lo que ocasionó que nuevamente cayeran al suelo.

La gente que pasaba por allí miraba con curiosidad la escena de los dos, haciendo que Ingo se inquietara más y se avergonzara como nunca. - ¡Em-Emmet! ¡Quítate AHORA mismo de encima! - exigió/gritó Ingo a su hermano.

- ¡Ingo, Ingo, Ingo, Ingooo! ¡Te quiero mucho! - dijo mientras no le soltaba y frotaba su mejilla con la de Ingo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba al ver que su hermano ya no estaba llorando. Dio una pequeña **sonrisa **sin darse cuenta a lo que Emmet se percató y sus ojos brillaron más al ver que había ¡sonreído! Ingo se percató de eso y borró la sonrisa. - ¡Ingo! ¡As sonreído! ¡Vuélvelo a hacer! - dijo con pura diversión y emoción al mayor mientras lo miraba. Le alegraba que había sonreído y de que él había sido el único que lo había visto (y el causante). - Veeeenga. ¡Si no lo haces te daré un beso! - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro.

- ¡EMMET! - gritó Ingo todo sonrojado.

**¿End?**

- Ne, Ingo. ¿Nos tomamos el día libre? - dijo Emmet mientras se colgaba en el brazo izquierdo de Ingo e arreglaba la gorra negra de su cabeza (cambió su gorra blanca a la negra de su hermano que ahora lo llevaba en su cabeza -Ingo-).

- ... Az lo que quieras. - dijo mientras no quitaba su característica mirada seria mientras ocultaba el sonrojo que quería salirle de su rostro. Emmet solo río con gracia y alegría mientras arrastraba a su hermano a la noria de ciudad Mayólica.

Le encantaba estar con su hermano, que fuera todo lo contrario a él en personalidad. Sin duda, le encantaba como era su hermano, aunque nunca sonreía siempre.

**Now yes,**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales de la Autora: <strong>_Podéis lanzar cualquier cosa! - se pone un casco de obrero(?) - Espero que os aya gustado este mini-fic, la verdad estos hermanos son muy iguales físicamente pero de diferente carácter! Jejeje, dejad reviews! Y gracias por leer!_

_Atte: Ches Loveless Cross Ivy Seinx_


End file.
